1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for time management and multipoint navigation.
2. Description of Related Art
Navigation applications and software usually allow the user to choose between route and in essence determines the shortest distance or fastest route when user specify specific targets and arrival order. The shortest distance and the fastest route does not guarantee efficiency and matching schedule constraints and it is up to the user to input the order of destinations and their exact location. Checking different target alternatives and different orders of arrival is a tedious process that requires data search and numerous route comparisons. Most users will settle on a “good enough” solution as was mentally planned by them without the assistance of the navigation software. As most users are not capable of mentally analyzing and comparing routes that usually result in the missing of the most efficient route.
Hence, an improved systems and methods as described in this application are still a long felt need.